


Impression.

by floraphyl



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Drama, F/M, High School, Love Triangle, Romantic vs Platonic, new kid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-23 12:47:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11402715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floraphyl/pseuds/floraphyl
Summary: It's senior year at Trost Academic High. Mikasa has been close friends with Eren and Armin since freshman year. However, Eren has become distant and begins clashing with a different crowd. While Mikasa's mind has been preoccupied with Eren's behavior, the new transfer student ends up being in her art history class. The new kid and her become row partners because their last name is the...same?





	1. First Last Day

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. I'm pretty new to the Shingeki no Kyojin fic fandom. I found myself invested in some of the LeviMika fics here and they all had a common theme - Love Quadrangles. So I decided to have a shot at it myself. Inspired by my own high school experience, I hope you all enjoy this story.

Mikasa placed her shoulder bag on the table, opening the contents for the daily bag check. It was, unfortunately, a routine every student in Trost Academic High School had to follow. She quickly swept through the metal detector to avoid the security guard making small talk. As she reached forward to quickly zip her bag up, it was too late.

“Is that a birthmark on your arm Mikasa? You know what they always say about those things.” Mikasa sighed, “Why does Hannes always bring up the most awkward subjects,” she thought. “Um, I don’t know who “they” is and what “they” say.” Mikasa wanted to run away. There were another 6 students behind her, impatiently waiting to enter the school. And soon 7 students, then 8. Some of them were even glaring at the poor ravenette caught in between Hannes’s words. The other few had pity written all over their faces.

“Ya know! That famous legend of how birthmarks are supposed to signify how our past selves died. You probably got shot in the arm,” Hannes rambled on. “Those kind of superstitions are just a bunch of garbage written by astrologists for monetary purposes. Have a good day, Hannes,” quickly cutting off conversation, Mikasa dashed up the stairs to where the lockers were. Reaching the third floor, she pushed against the metal bar, opening the door to the hallway. Swarms of students were scattered around. Very few of them were actually opening their lockers. The locker hallway was one of the many hangout spots at Trost Academic - And as Mikasa was in the senior locker hallway, most people had the intention of not putting in effort this school year. It was the cold reality that Mikasa had to endure from that point on. She was vice president of the National Honors Society, and as vice president, it was disappointing to see once eager freshman grow up to become slugglish seniors.

Mikasa had one of the first lockers at the beginning of the hallway, as they were arranged in alphabetical order. She spotted Armin near the premise of her locker as she walked forward to open her own. “Hey Mikasa, happy last first day of high school,” Armin greeted her. “Tell me about it, Armin.”

Mikasa and Armin had been locker buddies since freshman year. Mikasa had entered Trost Academic blind, she had no prior junior high classmates that went to the same school as she did, thus knowing nobody within the new environment. Sometimes, she was bitter seeing people walk together in groups, laughing together as if they’ve known each other for their whole lives. In the beginning of the year, Mikasa usually went straight home, alone, because she didn’t have any close friends - just acquaintances. Around that time, Armin noticed the same solemn ravenette at her locker the same times as him. And that was the start of their blooming friendship. They were bound to interact at one point or another.

“It’ll be the last time I’ll have a locker next to you Mikasa,” Armin said, frowning. “Nope, I don’t want to hear another last from you. We still have this whole year ahead of us,” Mikasa said while flicking Armin’s forehead. He rubbed the now red spot on his forehead. “O-ouch, but you’re right.” Armin took his water bottle from his pouch and raised it. “Cheers, to our senior year.” Mikasa didn’t have a bottle on her at the moment, so she raised an invisible flask with a small smile. “Cheers. By the way, did you get your schedule?” “Yeah, my first class is Calculus with Zacharias.” Mikasa’s eyes brightened up. “Me too. We’re in the same homeroom, huh?” “Thank god, I’m going to need all the help I can get from the NHS vice president. I’m terrible at Math.” “Don’t flatter me, Armin.” From a distance, they looked like the best of friends. Mikasa was super glad she got to meet someone as dependent as Armin. “Shall we walk to our first class?” Armin asked in a gentleman manner. Mikasa laughed and gave a nod. Closing her own locker, her and Armin walked towards the end of the hallway as Calculus was on the next floor.

“Hey, there’s Eren,” Armin said. Mikasa froze. Eren was also one of her first friends at Trost Academic. They both met via. Armin as he shared multiple classes with him. The multiple clashes between all three of them led them to have lunch together almost everyday in freshman year. Those days were brighter. Laughter spread throughout the corner of the park where they’d always eat. Eren always brought up the most random of stories leading to Armin and Mikasa laughing in response. Being surrounded by them, Mikasa felt like she was finally at home. The way all three of them were so close-knit, made her think their group would last all throughout high school. She was wrong. People changed, surroundings changed. A chill ran down Mikasa’s spine. Her eyes shot up to where his locker would be - and there he was - not alone.

Next to Eren was another female. Her long legs, rivaling those of Eren’s, out in the open, only to be covered by her white pleated skirt. She was leaning on the locker next to his. Mikasa twitched at how close she was to him. “Her locker isn’t even on this side of the hallway,” she thought. Her blonde hair was styled in a way one couldn’t see the side of her face, but Mikasa knew. She knew that girl had the largest smile plastered on her face right now. That girl was, Annie Leonhart. And Eren was looking straight at her, his green eyes clashing with her icy blue eyes.

Mikasa couldn’t stand watching them any further. She couldn’t stand seeing one of her close, yet oblivious, friends be dragged in by her obvious motives.. Unfortunately, Eren was too nice and no matter how many times Mikasa brought awareness of Annie’s feelings to Eren, he always responded with the same answer.

* * *

**Junior Year, Trost Academic**

_ >Eren: Sorry Mikasa, i already made plans to have lunch with someone else that day _

_Mikasa knew she shouldn’t be affected by those words in small text, but she couldn’t help being hurt._

_ >Mikasa: but, it’s the only day this week that me, you, and Armin can all have lunch together _

_Eren’s response was quick this time._

_ >Eren: i’m sorry but you should have asked earlier _

_Mikasa was typing in “It’s because of Annie and them isn’t it?” but she quickly erased her words. While it could be true, Mikasa knew she shouldn’t jump to conclusions so quickly. Instead, she sent:_

_ >Mikasa: You’ve distanced yourself from us, Eren. _

_Three dots appeared underneath her sent text. Those three dots were on the screen for awhile._

_ >Eren: Really Mikasa? You’re bringing up this again and you’re using proper punctuation? You know I have other friends. I can’t keep spending all my time with you guys. _

_ >Mikasa: It’s just…I feel like you’re neglecting us. We feel like you’re leaving us behind. _

_ >Eren: No, it’s not “we.” Armin has no problem with me talking with other people. It’s only you who keeps complaining, Mikasa. _

_Mikasa didn’t want the conversation to go in this direction. She really didn’t. She just simply wanted to have lunch with two of her friends. It didn’t have to be this complicated. Mikasa didn’t want to reply and didn’t until she received another text from Eren._

_ >Eren: You need to stop being so possessive. _

_And that’s when she shattered. Internally, and possibly, physically._

* * *

 

Mikasa ignored Armin’s remark about Eren, being pained by the memory that flashed all too suddenly within her head. She would just keep walking. She wasn’t going to say hi.

And she didn’t, because it was Eren who said greeted them first.

“Oi, Mikasa! Armin!”

Mikasa was about to push the metal bar leading to the up staircase, until his voice caught her within her own steps. Mikasa lifted her gaze from the floor towards the direction of his voice. Eren left Annie by his locker and was walking towards Mikasa and Armin. Mikasa noticed how radiant his green eyes were, even though they were indoors. Mikasa couldn’t tell if the cause was because Eren was talking to Annie, or he was genuinely happy to see one of his first two closest friends at Trost Academic. She would never find out the answer.

“Oh man, it’s been awhile since I’ve seen you two,” Eren ecstatically said.

Mikasa decided it would be the latter.

“Eren! I’ve missed you buddy.” Armin and Eren did one of those bro hugs. The sight brought a slight smile to Mikasa’s lips. She peered over their shoulders to look at Annie. It was hard to tell through her straight face, but Mikasa knew she was hurt. The lines around her eyebrows crunched up. Her eyes were looking down, avoiding eye contact with any one of them. The fingers on her right hand were pale from grasping her left elbow too tightly. If Mikasa wasn’t completely emotionless, she would be pleased by the sight of Annie at that moment.

“Hey Eren, how was your summer?” Mikasa innocently asked. She was genuinely curious. “Oh, oh maaaan. I have so much to say but class is about to start in five minutes so I’ll keep this short. I went to visit Germany for the first time since I was born there and let’s say, I wouldn’t trade anything else for that experience.” Mikasa felt warm. She hadn’t seen Eren be this wholesome in awhile. “I’m super glad to hear that. What’s your first class anyways?”

“I have Literature with Smith as my homeroom,” Eren groaned. “But at least I get to share it with Annie,” he added while pointing to her. All eyes were now focused on Annie. She shifted her weight from one side to other before walking towards them. “Well, you must be happy Annie,” Mikasa said sarcastically with a convoluted smirk. Too bad Eren was so oblivious he couldn’t pick up sarcasm. “Well, I’ll see you two later. Let’s go to class Annie.” Annie said no words as she quietly followed Eren in the opposite direction away from Mikasa and Armin.

However, she turned back and locked eyes with Mikasa. Annie’s once icy blue eyes now burned with flames. Mikasa wouldn’t let her eyes reveal anything. Her dark grey eyes were neutral, but behind them, Mikasa was burning, too.  


	2. Mr. And Mrs. Ackerman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's senior year at Trost Academic High. Mikasa has been close friends with Eren and Armin since freshman year. However, Eren has become distant and begins clashing with a different crowd. While Mikasa's mind has been preoccupied with Eren's behavior, the new transfer student ends up being in her art history class. The new kid and her become row partners because their last name is the...same?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay for quick updates. I just caught up to the shingeki no kyojin manga today. Can't believe I have to wait a whole month for the next chapter. Enjoy! I appreciate any feedback that you guys may have.

****10:25am** **

“5 more minutes,” Mikasa grudgingly thought while staring at the wall clock above the door labeled “EXIT” in capital letters. Calculus turned out to be a two-period long class. No matter how good the person is at math, even they would find sitting down for 90 minutes listening to Zacharius’s lectures would be a chore. Armin on the other hand, was practically asleep with his eyes open. His cheek was resting on his left hand while his pencil was on the verge of slipping out of his right.

The satisfying sound of the bell perked up both students as they immediately packed their new gargantuan textbook into their bags.

“I think I might actually have to carry this one,” Mikasa said while struggling to fit the textbook into her shoulder bag. “That’s why you get an actual bookbag Mikasa.” “I fell into peer pressure,” Mikasa sighed. It was an established trend that most upperclassmen girls use shoulder bags or purses rather than bookbags. It was stylish and established their place within the school. Mikasa, as studious as she was, thought she could manage balancing between both images.

“I’ll just place it in my locker later. What’s your next class Armin?” she questioned. Armin took out his folded schedule from his pocket and squinted at the small blocked letters. “Anatomy, with Ms.Zoe.” “Did you have Zoe for Biology before?” “N-no…why?” Mikasa was genuinely afraid for Armin. Ms. Zoe was not like other teachers. Yes she was very passionate towards her subjects, but, along with a lot of crazy.” “Uh, good luck Armin. That’s all I have to say. I have Art History next, anyways.” “Ah, I guess this is where we separate. For now?” “I hope so,” she replied.

Art History was on the second floor, meaning Mikasa had to go down two flights of stairs. Along the way, she stumbled across Sasha in the hallway.

“MI-KA-SA” She enunciated every syllable while running forth to give Mikasa the most suffocating hug she felt to date. Sasha was one of Mikasa’s few female friends she grew fond of throughout her years of high school. Her and Sasha were a very unlikely combo. Mikasa was calm and soft-spoken, while Sasha looked like she’d fit in the popular crowd. She did have other friends, but she would always make room to spend time with Mikasa as well.

“Hey Sasha, it’s good to see you,” Mikasa hugged her back. “Did you hear Mikasa? There’s a new transfer student, in our senior class!”

That was quite odd. Mikasa was confused. Trost Academic didn’t allow junior and senior transfers, except for a few exceptions in the past. “That’s a surprise I didn’t expect. I actually feel bad for them,” Mikasa said.

It was difficult making new friends as an upperclassmen in Trost Academic. Everyone had already established their cliques in freshman or sophomore year. To be a new kid amongst everyone who already had a place to belong, is frightening.

“Apparently he transferred in from France,” Sasha added. “Ah, so he’s a male,” Mikasa thought. Not that it mattered to her anyways. “I hope I get to meet him soon,” Sasha was visibly excited.

The hallways were beginning to clear up, leaving Mikasa and Sasha the only two remaining. Sasha looked down at her watch. “AHH the bell is going to ring in 10 seconds. We’re gonna be late!”

Mikasa facepalmed. This always happened when Sasha was around.

* * *

 

   Unfortunately, the late bell had already rung before Mikasa stepped into her Art History class. The click clacks of her ankle boots led the whole class to lay their eyes upon her, including the teacher, who to Mikasa’s shock turned out to be Mr. Erwin Smith.

“Any reason why you’re late Mikasa? I didn’t expect that from the vice-president.”

Dammit, Mikasa couldn’t bluff her way out of this. If only the teacher had been someone she hadn’t known, she could pass off as an underclassmen and simply say she was lost.

“I-” Mikasa stumbled on her own words because as she simultaneously scanned the classroom with her eyes, she saw Eren. He looked quite surprised himself. Mikasa’s gaze immediately went down to the floor in attempt to hide her embarrassment. “I was speaking to Mr. Zacharius regarding my Calculus class,” Mikasa managed to say.

“Hmm, I’ll let it slide because it’s the first day of school,” said Mr. Smith. At that moment the door opened again. Turns out Mikasa wasn’t the only late student. Someone walked in donned with a white button down shirt and a black cardigan. Instead of the typical black and grey dress pants the males in Trost Academic would wear, his were a warm khaki. He was shorter than Mikasa,too, just slightly. His eyes were angled slits, mirroring those of a snake. His hair was uncommon too, he sported an undercut. The mysterious guy made his way into the classroom and stood next to Mikasa.

“Is this Mr. Smith’s Art History class?” His voice was surprisingly deep. Gruff, even. “That is correct, you must be that new student, correct?” The new guy simply nodded.

“Alright now that everyone’s here, I want you all to be seated alphabetically. I will also be counting attendance this way.” Mr. Smith added. He walked to the back of the classroom to the first row.

“This was all sorts of wrong,” Mikasa thought. Last year and many years before, the Art History teacher had always been Ms. Langner. But, this year the Literature teacher is also the new Art History teacher. Mikasa wondered what the cause was behind Ms. Langner’s sudden disappearance.

“Hm, this is interesting. First student, Levi Ackerman,” Mr. Smith said while pointing to the first row.

_Ackerman!?_

And to Mikasa’s fear, the person who moved was the new kid. He took his belongings and moved to the seat Mr. Smith was pointing to.

“Next, Mikasa Ackerman. You two related by any chance?” Mikasa didn’t think so. It had to be pure coincidence. Mikasa had Asian descent within her family. This guy just transferred in from France. There was no way, they didn’t even look alike, besides both of them having jet black hair. Mikasa nodded no, immediately. She walked over to her new seat next to the new kid that now also shared the same last name as her. As she was sitting down, she felt his gaze on her. She couldn’t fathom the thought of those squinty eyes checking her out right now. She slowly turned to her right to look at him, their eyes locked. Even though his eyes were so small, they weren’t completely void of color. To Mikasa’s surprise, his eyes were blue. “Yep, no way we could be related.” Mikasa thought.

“Don’t worry, the last name is surprisingly common. This is pure coincidence.” Those were Levi’s first words to Mikasa and relief immediately washed over her. “That is good to hear. Welcome to Trost Academic,” Mikasa offered a handshake out of courtesy. Levi paused to look at Mikasa, and then look down at her open hand. He grabbed it firmly and shook it back.

Mr. Smith had just finished taking attendance. Eren was on the opposite side of the room, Mikasa noted. “Well there goes any chance of us communicating,” Mikasa thought. Furthermore, this classroom wasn’t like other classrooms. Instead of having desks, there were two-person tables sorted into rows. It’s the cliche chemistry class setup brought to life. And so, Mikasa realized she was situated with Levi for the rest of the year.

“So, how’d you do it?” Mikasa asked out of curiosity. “Do what?” Levi asked queerly. “Transfers are rare here at Trost Academic. Do you have some sort of connection with the system?” Levi turned to look at her with an odd expression. “That’s none of your business.” Mikasa had a sour look on her face then. Only a few minutes Mikasa had been introduced to him and he already has an attitude. “You’re older than all of us aren’t you? It’s not typical for a senior to have lines on their face already,” Mikasa snarked back. “My age is also none of your business,” Levi said. “Rude,” she whispered under her breath.

“Mr. And Mrs. Ackerman, would you like to share what you’re talking about? Class started ten minutes ago,” Mr. Smith called them out. The rest of the students within the class began giggling. 10 minutes, it has been only 10 minutes and Mikasa already embarrassed herself twice. She sunk back on her chair, trying to hide her face within her red scarf and black bangs. “Why did Mr. Smith have to say it like that?” He made it seem as if they were married. Mikasa couldn’t and didn’t want to imagine the expression on Eren’s face right now.

Meanwhile, Levi looked unphased, as if Mr. Smith never mentioned his name. He also looked like he wasn’t going to say anything back. Mikasa wouldn’t either, then. She crossed her arms and grudgingly looked down.

“Much better. Ok class settle down, we will now continue the lesson,” Mr. Smith calmed the class down.   

* * *

 

“And that’s how these cave paintings came to be. Ok, I see there’s only a few minutes left before the bell rings so I will assign your first assignment. With your partners, you’re going to research and fill out the study sheets behind the five artworks we covered today,” Mr. Smith announced.  

Then, a petite girl with blonde hair raised her hand. Mikasa recognized her to be Christa. “Mr. Smith, what if you can’t meet with your partner afterschool? Doesn’t this assignment seem to be a bit…impractical?”

“Good question, Christa. I knew some of you would try to get out of this. Technology has obviously advanced! What is it you guys have now, Google Docs? Fill it out there. I will be e-mailing the study sheets. You all are dismissed.” Right then, the bell just rang.

“Homework on the first day…and it’s groupwork? Mr. Smith always pushes it,” Mikasa accidentally said out loud. Levi overheard her and said, “I guess I look forward to working with you, Mrs. Ackerman,” slurring her last name slowly. “Never address me like that again. Now I’m ashamed to have this last name,” Mikasa frowned.

 While they were both packing to leave, Eren walked over to Mikasa. “I didn’t know you were taking this class, Mikasa,” he said. “I’m surprised you’re in this class as well,” Mikasa’s tone of voice changed and only Levi picked that up. “Who would have known the transfer student would have the same last name as you!” exclaimed Eren. “I’m still here you know?” Levi added while slinging his bookbag over his shoulder. “It’s quite **unfortunate** isn’t it,” Mikasa said that loud enough for Levi to hear while he was leaving the classroom.

She didn’t see, but Levi smirked as he walked out the classroom door.  

**Author's Note:**

> Ah yes, silent rivals.


End file.
